Don't go
by NatsuLT
Summary: What happens when Natsu doesn't want Lucy to go shopping. A fun little one-shot i came up during work :P, please review.


**A/N**

Hi there! This is a cute one-shot I came up with during work, I think the idea itself isin't bad, but my writing skills are awful, so no hate please ^^. Enjoy reading and please review ;)

**"" – Dialogue  
'' - Toughts**

Team Natsu had just came back from yet another exhausting, but adventurous and of course well-paid job. Surprisingly this time Natsu and Gray managed to keep property damage to a minimum, thanks to Erza undoubtedly, so this time Lucy finally managed to pay her rent in time, 3 months in advance actually and still have some spare money left.

"Ahh… This feel so good…" Lucy moaned laying on her comfy bed in relaxation. "I can finally go shopping for new clothes!" Her eyes sparked in excitement. "I should get ready it's going to get dark soon." She proceeded to take a shower and started to put make-up on when suddenly she heard a noise in her living room.  
"WHO IS IT!?" She shouted ina serious tone while grabbing her celestial keys.  
"Hey Luce it's me!" She heard a familiar voice.  
"Natsu?"  
"Who else weirdo?"  
A small smile crept on her face, she was always happy that Natsu would come over to hers even if sometimes it's a bad time she was grateful to him that he does care about her and all the other things including saving her, entertaining her and lots of other reasons. Lucy knew she was in-love with her best-friend, she accepted her feelings long ago but it's not like she was planning to confess any time soon. It's not like she needed to, Natsu would always spend his time with her, so she never really worried about Natsu falling in-love with anyone else, well except one time. When Lucy heard about Natsu's and Lisanna's close friendship when they were younger she felt sad because Natsu promised to marry her, even if it was a stupid childhood promise she knew that Natsu, even if he is older, he's still a child, but to Lucy's luck even with Lisanna back, Natsu would still spend all his time with her. Well that and of course her pride as a writer could never allow a girl to confess first, so she decided to wait.  
"You know, you can always use the door Natsu… I can even have a key forged for you if you'd like." A blush appeared on her face, she knew how inveteful it sounded.  
"Nah.. It's more fun using the window, Oh you're here" Natsu opened the bathroom door only to see Lucy standing naked with only her white towel on.  
"Eeek! Get out! I'm not dressed!" Lucy screamed in embarrassment  
"Uhh.. Sorry, didn't mean to." Natsu said with a wide grin on his face while closing the door.  
"It's okay, I should've warned you, and about the window thing. I still think you should use the door, sometimes I feel uneasy with unlocked windows."  
"Whaddaya mean Luce? You know I'll protect you if anyone tries to harm you" Another blood-rush hit her face. "and besides… why are ya putting all that girly stuff on?"  
"Oh you mean make-up? I'm going out shopping since I still have some spare money left from our mission"  
"Ughh…" Natsu whined " Don't go."  
"Oh come on Natsu.. don't act like a child. A beautiful lady like me needs to treat herself from time to time, OK I'm coming out, can you hand me that dress on the bed, please?"  
"Hehehe, I don't feel like it." Natsu smirked  
"Natsu! Stop teasing me and give me the dress!" Lucy was starting to get annoyed.  
"Nope. Never." Natsu reaplied.  
"Ugh.. fine! I'll take it myself. Close your eyes" Lucy put her head out of the bathroom only to see Natsu grinning devilishly with his eyes wide open "Humph… Pervert!" Lucy quicly ran over to her bed reaching for her dress when Natsu suddenly grabbed it from right under nose.  
"Don't's think so." Natsu continued teasing Lucy.  
"Natsu stop! Or else –" She continued trying to get the dress back from Natsu.  
"Or else what, shorty?" Natsu grin only grew wider and wider.  
"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something."  
"You're so funny Luc-ehhh" Natsu triped over a head of the table and fell on the ground.  
"Ahhhh" Lucy fell on top of Natsu and landed softly on his chest. Natsu quickly positioned himself on top of Lucy pinning her hands to the ground. Her face turned completely red, when she realized the compromising position she was in.  
'It's now or never" He tought.  
Natsu smirked and slowly put his lips on top of hers,  
'Wait a minute! Is he… kissing me? FINALLY!" With her final thoughts Lucy forcefully grabbed Natsu's scarft and pulled him closer to her not leaving any gap between. She quickly sneaked her tongue inside Natsu's mouth, starting to dominate him with her passion. Natsu couldn't believe it… Lucy was kissing him back, and boy was that a big kiss. 'Well since I know she loves me back I hope she won't be disappointed in my kisses.' Natsu tried to carefully tongue-battle Lucy, it was his first kiss and he knew that it was probably no good, but instead of thinking he decided to just let his instincts take over, and boy were those dragon-slayer instincts helpful. After a good minute or so of kissing they finally broke apart gasping for air.  
"Don't go, don't leave me Lucy." Natsu said with sadness in his voice. Lucy also remembered those recent event with her future and understood that Natsu was probably still in pain as well as she was.  
"You know you can come with me, I'll even treat you dinner."  
"DINNER?! What are we waiting for? Let's GO! Natsu started pumping his flaming fists into the air from all that excitement.  
"Well… I still need my dress you know." Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Oh.. right sorry, here you go" Natsu started to blush.

* * *

You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into Natsu... shopping is every mans Achilles heel.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
